How Did This Happen?
by SiriuslySirius0409
Summary: Becca Potter has never liked Sirius Black, even though he is her twin brother's best friend. But is there a real Sirius Black buried underneath the womanizing and the sarcastic comments? Becca doesn't think so, but her sixth year at Hogwarts will change everything she and Sirius feel and know about each other.
**Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except of course any of my OCs. Enjoy!**

I crept silently into the room where James and Sirius were sleeping. They think that they can turn my hair blue and get away with it? No way. I made sure to stay quiet and not slosh water over the edges of the bucket as I got closer to their two twin beds.

I got as close to the beds as I dared, then letting out a triumphant shout, I flung the water from the bucket…..and nothing happened. Peeling back a wet sheet, I expected to see a drenched Sirius Black, but instead all there was was a soaking wet pillow and a note saying turn around. I spun quickly towards the door with horror on my face just as I got hit by a tidal wave of water, courtesy of the resident ladies man Sirius Black and my sorry excuse for a twin brother James Potter.

"Are you serious!" I yelled as I wiped my now soaking wet black wavy hair from my face.

"Why yes, yes I am." Sirius replied with an insufferable smirk.

James just laughed hysterically at the sight of my hair, and as soon as Sirius was done making fun of me, he joined in with James. I shoved them out of the way as I stalked out of their room and down the hallway to mine. My previously warm, dry socks now squishing with every step.

I've never been good at pranking and not for lack of trying. They always end up in disaster and usually with James, Sirius, Peter, and sometimes even Remus pranking me instead. I shuddered at the mere thought of my worst prank ever, the corridor incident of 3rd year as James had dubbed it. I didn't even know that people could bend that way, even under an elastic charm.

I was already in my room and had slammed my door by the time that I had once again purged the "corridor incident" from my mind. My wet shirt was off and my sweatpants were going to be the next to go when I heard a tapping at the window.

Sophronia, my owl, was at the window pecking her beek furiously to be let in. I pushed the window up and grabbed the letter before Sophronia could peck me.

"Why are you always so violent?" I said to her as a dodged another attack before she settled in her cage eating the snacks that I had put there mind you, watching me with a sharp yellow eye as tore open the letter.

Dear Becca,

Hey! I am so excited for school to begin and you know the best part of school besides homework is back to school shopping in Diagon Alley! Marlene, Alice, and I are going to be there this morning at 11:00, you should meet us at Flourish and Blotts...Bring James. See you there!

Love,

Lily

I couldn't help but smile at Lilly, no matter how much she denied it, she was totally in love with James and I think she was finally starting to realize it. I quickly threw on a grey skater dress with short sleeves, my favorite necklace, and some white converse. Then I ran down to the kitchen where James and Sirius were sure to be stuffing their faces.

I burst into the kitchen waving the letter above my head excitedly but stopped when I saw what James was doing. He had managed to fit 7 pieces of toast in his mouth at one time, even Sirius looked faintly disgusted.

"James, what the hell? What even is the purpose of that? And don't forget what Mom said about table manners." I said as I shoved the letter in Sirius's face.

"Dognt shew wif your mouf open." James said spraying toast crumbs all over my face.

"Exactly," I replied wiping the crumbs off my cheeks "what would Lily think?"

"Wiwy!" he exclaimed. Looking like he was going to pass out, or maybe he was just choking on his toast.

Sirius finally finished reading the letter I had given him and pumping his fists up in the air said, "Yes! Marlene totally wants to see me!"

Marlen and Sirius had been on again off again since fourth year. When they were on they usually had their tongues stuck down each others throat, so I could only assume they were off again right now. Otherwise Sirius wouldn't be here I thought wishfully. But, I thought excitedly, if Sirius comes with James and I to Diagon Alley and he and Marlene get back together, maybe he'll be out of my way at school.

"Yeah, she totally misses you. Marlene owls me all the time about you." I said leaning over the counter with a small smile on my lips.

"Of course she does, who could resist this?" He said waggling his eyebrows and gesturing to his (maybe a little bit hot) body.

(Cut me some slack here, nobody can know Sirius without admiring him and his looks, me included even though I hate him.)

I proceeded to throw a piece toast at him as he ran out of the room, cursing as he ducked. Though I smiled as I heard him leaping up the stairs to his room to get ready for Diagon Alley. Maybe this year wouldn't be as crazy as last year with Sirius out of my hair. It was only then that James managed to swallow his toast and ask me properly,

"My Lilypad really wants to see me?"

"She does, but if you call her Lilypad one more time I'm almost certain she'll punch you in your pretty little face that you love so much, and you know how hard she punches." I said pointing at a small scar on his cheekbone. He had gotten the scar in our third year when he had kissed Lily underneath some mistletoe during Christmas time. Let's just say that he was in the hospital wing until New Years.

James paled but then put on a determined face, "This is the year where Lily kisses me, not the other way around. You just wait and see." He said.

I just raised my eyebrows noncommittally, even though I agreed with him. It was obvious to anybody that James Potter had finally cracked the fiery redhead that was Lily Evans, and about time too. I grabbed some toast and munched on it as I waited for Sirius to come back down. James meanwhile was shoveling eggs into his mouth with the accuracy and capacity of a backhoe, which is to say not much and a lot.

Sirius came down the stairs and into the kitchen of course looking like he had stepped off the pages of GQ. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a low cut white shirt revealing the top of his chest, and a pair of ripped jeans, it was disgusting how utterly perfect he was.

Sirius caught me looking and said, "See something you like Becca?"

"In your dreams Black." I replied as I struggled to pull away James from his eggs and into the fireplace.

The largest fireplace in the house was located in the kitchen, it was the one one we most often used for floo powder travel. I finally tore James away from his breakfast and shoved him into the green fire in the huge brick fireplace where Sirius was waiting. I ended up wedged in between him and James as I yelled "Diagon Alley" and green fire whirled around us and the magic took us away.

 **Leave a review, favorite or even follow. Regular updates will be posted weekly**

 **(If I can get my life together!)**


End file.
